tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Alteregos^^
Are there any openings left? This seems fun! --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 13:05, 28 March 2009 (UTC) plenty of openings! go ahead!-Ezekielguy Is there any openings? This seems cool and fun! Tdi it's never closed.-Ezekielguy Cool. What is left? Like, advertising?- Tdi Can I add my other alterego, Roger Kozlowski?--Tdifan1234 00:02, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Go ahead, Im pretty sure Ezekielguy will let ya... trust me, if he doesen't ill slap him silly XD User:2-D aka Codaa5 00:05, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Ok, lol.--Tdifan1234 00:19, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Can I join?--RockSK8R 23:19, 17 April 2009 (UTC) sure. There is room for a studio groundskeeper.-Ezekielguy Could I be a guitarist--RockSK8R 23:44, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Srry, we have one. Wanna be a rapper?-Ezekielguy We don't need a rapper! Yeah,yeah. 23:46, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah we need one for the rap parts like in clint eastwood and for rock the house, it's sung entirely by a raper.-Ezekielguy The Gorillaz picture is neat, but one of them almost looks like a zombie.--The Owester Say hi 19:34, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Who... 2-D or Murdoc? User:2-D aka Codaa5 19:36, 20 April 2009 (UTC) The one on the right. Possibly 2-D.--The Owester Say hi 19:37, 20 April 2009 (UTC) I have an idea. We can make a rival band for the Alteregos!!! It's a me,Tdi! We have two rivals, The unenployed and freaks on the street.--Good o'l Zekey! Talk to me, honey! 22:29, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Is there room for a make-up artist or a phtographer? It's a me,Tdi! Sure-fire is!--Good o'l Zekey! Talk to me, honey! 22:48, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Do the alteregos have a yoga instuctor?-Redflare You know... They should. But thebiggestdifan will kill us if we let you in.--Good o'l Zekey! Talk to me, honey! 22:24, 1 May 2009 (UTC) y'know im not even going t ask, but whatever it is, he better believe that I wont forget it.-Redflare. Nah, he's just tired of new people joining all the time. It has nutin to do with you.--Good o'l Zekey! Talk to me, honey! 23:51, 1 May 2009 (UTC) uh...I was kinda joking about the mad thing. I'll be a stalker fan XD Zach (TDADJ) The awesomeness Thank me later. 02:03, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Hey, It's Ruler of the sock monkeys. I'm gonna start working on some of the outfits for the band. If you're a memeber of the band (the ones that perform on stage) and don't have a picture, please post one if you can... yeah. l8r --Ruler of the Sock Monkeys 16:15, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Here's Sorrel's. I love it! Thanks rotsm --Sorrel 4everKEEP ON TALKIN"! 23:55, 3 June 2009 (UTC) That looks awesome! When does Tracy get one? Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 00:01, 4 June 2009 (UTC) You have to ask Twilight (A.k.a. ROTSM) give them tracys pic and she will be done MWAHAHA--K11You know the DrillTDF 00:03, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Hey guys, If you want me to make an outfit for your character, put up a pic on my User talk page, tell me who it is, and some details of what kind of outfit you want. First come, first serve. Thanks! --Wicked![[User Talk:Ruler of the Sock Monkeys|'Broadway!' ]][[User:Ruler of the Sock Monkeys|'Defy Gravity!']] 17:44, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Can the band manager take a vacation?--Rise of the Owester Whassup! 14:39, 28 June 2009 (UTC) So what happened to the Alteregos???♫Sorrie♫luxurious ivy 19:26, June 30, 2010 (UTC)